


Division 1: Dissection

by theElement



Series: Psycho-Pass: 50-Word Drabbles [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theElement/pseuds/theElement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes of life in Division 1, dissected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Division 1: Dissection

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Parts of this are more explicit than its predecessor "Shougo's 50-Word Moments". I was attempting to experiment with more mature themes in the same 50-word constraint, with varying degrees of success. In particular, the three TouMika scenes are non-con and explicit, so if that makes you uncomfortable, please avoid them. They're also frankly quite disgusting. Read: the definition of disgust in fifty words. Ugh. Proceed with caution.
> 
> With exception of that, the rest is relatively tame and are mostly suggestions of consensual sex.
> 
> Part 2 of "50-Word Drabbles". 
> 
> PS: The scene titles are also mostly half-assed.

**doctor of balnibarbi | mika & sibyl, part 3**

_How funny that you think Sibyl is justice. My crimes would have sickened you, painted you black, and yet Sibyl chose to save me. They restored my damaged brain and forcibly integrated me into this perfectly absurd system. Ask your elder inspector. She knows me well. She’ll tell you everything._

* * *

**wc? | makane au within an au**

“Powder blue.”

“Ah. A beautiful, healthy color.”

Her cheeks flushed to match his words.

“You’re clear too, right?” She realized how that sounded. “N-not that I would mind.”

“But of course you would, or I’d be dangerous. Right, Tsunemori-san?”

“Mm… Sorry, I’ve forgotten your –”

“You can call me Shougo.”

* * *

**undercover cops | kougami & akane**

“Ohh. Mmm. Faster…”

Admittedly, her subordinate enforcer’s athletic physique and appealingly rough demeanor did often stir an intense and deep-seated sexual longing, which was why she gladly and frequently gratified his lust with her own. But every time she shut her eyes in ecstasy, all she could see was white.

* * *

**hyphen-abuse | kagari**

It was well-acknowledged that Kagari was self-sufficient on 5-hydroxytryptamine and chocolate-chocolate-chip cookies to be his happy-go-lucky devil-may-care good-natured self, but when he ran out, he got ill-tempered. “Fan-fucking-tastic. This low-budget ten-year-old not-up-to-date computer can’t even run tic-tac-toe,” he raged.

“Do your work, then.”

“Fuck you, Ginoza, you holier-than-thou head-up-your-own-arse stick-in-the-mud.”

* * *

**subjugate | tougane & mika, part 1**

A voice behind her made her stomach lurch in revulsion.

“This is where you decided to hide?” sneered Tougane Sakuya. “You’re a pitifully stupid girl, Shimotsuki Mika.”

Forceful hands gripped her shoulders. “They’re watching,” she managed to choke out.

“I think they’d approve,” he hissed, pinning her to the floor.

* * *

**telltale signs | akane & yayoi**

Passing Akane’s terminal, Yayoi discreetly pulled up the younger woman’s collar. Akane flushed a glowing pink as her eyes widened and darted around for witnesses.

Kagari was gaming; Ginoza was napping. Yayoi leaned closer, lowering her voice. “You should keep an eye on your hue,” she said gently. “Personal experience.”

* * *

**nameless monster | kamui**

Kamui preferred manga to books. He always thought one could be written about his life, but figured it would be too similar to his childhood favorite, an old classic. He couldn’t remember the name, but in it, a cursed man was hunted down by the very doctor who saved him.

* * *

**humiliate | tougane & mika, part 2**

She grew numb to his repeating, painful thrusts, trying to shut out his harsh, erratic, shallow breathing, the guttural groans rising deep in his throat, the throbbing of him inside her when he finished.

Slipping out, he removed the condom and, with sick satisfaction, emptied its contents into her hair.

* * *

**the prisoner | kamui & kougami**

“You must have worked under someone. Tell me, and I’ll keep your pretty looks intact.”

Kougami glowered at his quiet-looking captor – who had just displayed surprising strength wielding a crowbar – and spat in his face.

Another blow sunk into his left jaw, fracturing it. “Tsu – ” he spluttered. “Tsunemo – ”

* * *

**equivocate | tougane & mika, part 3**

“Tougane-san, do you know where Mika is?” asked Akane, attempting a call. “She hasn’t been picking up.”

“She’s probably just taking her time getting ready,” he replied, staring at her neck and down her back, mentally undressing her. Still smirking, “She told me she was having a bad hair day.”

**Author's Note:**

> "hyphen-abuse" was written when I noticed I could "lengthen" my scenes with hyphenated words, so I collected as many as I could. How does it work? Well... it does, but not in the long term.
> 
> TouMika scenes inspired by Psychicsniper's "Hate" series.


End file.
